


Falling Into Sin

by PhoenixSavant



Category: Path of Exile (Video Game)
Genre: And his VA needs a raise, Ever witness a mating flight between birds of prey?, F/M, I do not apologize for ignoring physics, It's sex with a god - physics can be bent, Sin is just hot folks, Start with canon, The details of sex in flight are interesting, end on the way back to canon, leave canon, plot gives way to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSavant/pseuds/PhoenixSavant
Summary: Igridia is a witch who thought she could fight a god and save her homeland.She was wrong.Now, rescued by Sin - the source of suffering according to what she knows - Igridia is being nursed back to health.But Sin isn't who she was taught he was, even if he is inspiring impure thoughts.(Path of Exile is an *old* game. Just warning anyone who reads this and goes to look at it. They've done some amazing things this past yr or so though, and I got addicted finally. I'm stuck on a forced hiatus tho cuz I have to update my stupid video card to play again and this has made me very very very sad.)
Relationships: Sin/Female Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Falling Into Sin

The darkness didn’t so much envelop Igridia’s awareness as it dropped like a stage curtain. She had been so close to defeating Kitava, or had thought she was anyway. The god bled from hundreds of wounds and had fallen at least twice. Just before her burning body hit the ground, she thought she saw something stand between herself and the enraged deity.

“Shouldn’t piss off the gods,” she thought, just before her eyes closed.

***

Something warm but rough covered her body. Aside from this one, usually comforting sensation, every cell in her body screamed. Her very bones felt like smoldering embers. Igridia tried to cry out, but her mouth wouldn’t open. Her jaw felt locked in place. She couldn’t even lift her eyelids. When she tried, it felt as if they were melted shut, forever closed against the world. Had she failed to escape Kitava? Was he still tormenting her with his flames?

A male voice spoke, warm, gentle, and reassuring, but she couldn’t understand the words. The darkness fell again.

Igridia did not know how much time passed, only that her consciousness rose and fell like a wave against a rocky shore. Each time she heard the same voice. It became the single point of light to which she fixed her bearings. Each time, she felt she was closer to reaching the safety it promised. She wondered if she would ever see again.

When her eyes opened at last, there was only a heavy blackness. This was not the darkness that had swallowed her, and while still in pain, she no longer suffered as she had. Amazed, she stretched a hand forward, testing her ability to complete even this small motion. She was somewhat surprised to feel bandages over her hands and arms. Someone had, in fact, been taking care of her.

“Shh,” a man spoke. Whoever it was lay behind her; the breath which carried his words brushed warmth against her ear. “You still need rest. Don’t worry, you’ll recover. I’ve seen to it, seen to your safety.”

Her thoughts gathered enough to recall the voice she had heard during the… How long had it been, anyway? “I’m not dead?” Igridia asked.

The man chuckled. “No, though you certainly gave your best effort to make yourself so. Rest, little witch, we shall speak more in the morning.”

Igridia lay still, observing her surroundings further. The surface beneath her was as hard as a bare floor, and yet it was comfortable. The warm, rough feeling she recalled was some sort of coarsely woven fabric. Over it, something heavy and warm covered her shoulders, folding lightly across her body. It smelled of feathers, and oddly enough, of smoke. She did not know where she was, but clearly, she was somewhere safe, for now. For the first time since she fell, she closed her eyes of her own accord and slipped under the soothing effect of real sleep.

When her eyes opened again, faint light illuminated a room Igridia could only describe as a shack. Torn fabric fluttered as a breeze passed through broken windows. A table rested against a wall, looking as if it might fall without the support behind it. Though, upon noting the wooden slats' condition and the many gaps between them, she wondered if the table was holding up the building instead.

The heaviness and sense of feathers had vanished, but the cheap burlap still lay over her, trapping a modicum of body heat beneath it. Curious, she examined it and found the covering was constructed of several large bags clumsily stitched together. Though she lay on a sleeping platform, no mattress adorned it. 

Light spread into the room when a man pulled the ragged curtain aside. He paused when he saw Igridia’s eyes fix on him. 

“Ah, you’re awake at last, hmm?” he asked.

She recognized the voice, and then the face. His skin was black, as if covered in soot, and his eyes glowed a shade of blue usually reserved for paintings of streams and clear skies. He wore a simple tunic about his waist, tied into place with an aged but ornate belt. When he entered the room, however, she gasped. From his shoulders spread immense black wings. Feathers glimmered in the low light, like the wings of a giant raven, almost oily in their sheen. 

This was Sin, the god who had told her of his plans to save his brother, Innocence, and given directions to prepare for her battle with Kitava. The only reason she’d taken his advice after defeating the High Templar was because Kitava was turning Oriath into ash, and there was no other option at that moment.

He waited after stepping fully into the shack and gave Igridia a moment to adapt to his presence before resting the tray he carried on the table. He poured steaming water from a teapot with only half a handle and passed her the mug.

The aged but intact pottery was warm enough she was almost glad for the bandages on her hands.

“You should drink this. You’ve been unconscious for several days. I managed to get some liquid into you, but not enough, and nothing solid. This tea will provide nourishment.”

“Why are you here?” she croaked, her throat tight as she attempted to speak above a whisper. A hot drink sounded perfect, and she sipped cautiously at the steaming brew. The flavor was mild, though a hint of medicinal bitterness lingered on her tongue after she swallowed.

“I pulled you from Kitava’s fires and have been tending your injuries since. I am sorry I was so late in arriving, almost too late. I intended to join you in your fight, but never to have your life brought so perilously close to its end.”

Igridia didn’t know if she could believe him. The stories in the Templar courts, displayed in immense stained glass windows, hadn’t given her great confidence in Sin being the sort of god to help anyone. According to those panes, Sin was the very source of conflict, greed, hate, and war.

Sin looked away from the unspoken accusations in Igridia’s eyes. “Do not believe all that you have heard. History praises victors and those who hide their nature best.” He turned away as he stood. “Drink. Then we shall speak more. You need not fear me, though. It was I who retrieved you from the fires of Kitava.”

The ability to think quickly, analyze a situation, read her surroundings, and make sound judgments was a set of skills Igridia relied on heavily. It kept her alive, let her choose which spell to cast next, and where to send its effects. Throughout her journeys since being exiled, these abilities had only sharpened, keeping her alive in hostile territory.

She knew what she’d seen in the Templar courts, but this humble living space, the skillful bandaging of her wounds, and the fact that she was alive when she’d expected death all told her to withhold judgment. Trusting enough to drink her medicine and let her rescuer explain himself would not cost her overmuch. At the worst, she would summon her golems and let them deal with this… thing… before her.

“Why save me?” she asked. It seemed an obvious question, but also a safe one.

“You proved your capabilities in battle, and I have need of you.”

Igridia raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

“If you choose not to join my cause, I will not hold any grudge against you. It is likely a fool’s errand anyway. If not, though, and if I succeed, humans will inherit a world in which they shall rule without fear of corrupted gods,” Sin expanded. “You see, I mean to overthrow all the gods. To do that, I need the help of humans.”

“And if you overthrow all the gods and are the last standing, you’re in charge, yes?”

“No. I do not have the power or the desire to rule.” Sin rubbed his chin. “You have weeks of recovery ahead of you. If you permit, I will continue to care for you and we can learn more of one another. There is no need to tell all at this moment, for if you wish to leave, I will not stop you, and if you stay, we will have need of things to discuss.”

Igridia focused herself, monitoring Sin’s body language, voice, words, and the energies around him. There was no lie in him. She did not even detect a half-truth, which made Sin someone quite exceptional. Everyone spoke in half-truths, especially when attempting to win someone to their cause. Her ability to sense them was the reason she’d been banished to Wraeclast when she revealed the truth about the wrong noble. Either he was the most skilled liar to ever exist, or – to her confusion – was telling the truth.

“Finish your tea,” Sin prompted. “When you’ve finished, I’ll change your bandages and bring you some soup. You must be hungry after so long, but you’ll need to go slowly if you wish to avoid being ill when you eat again.”

Igridia sipped the tea again and then asked, “If you’re a god, why not just heal me?”

“That is not my power. I have learned the healing arts over time, but my will serves to inspire humans, not mend their flesh.”

A quiet grunt was the only response Igridia had to that. She finished the drink without additional comment and was relieved that Sin did not talk with her further. Exhaustion still permeated her thoughts, and the silence was more than welcome.

When Sin removed her bandages, Igridia looked away. Her skin had begun to heal, but the sight of thick blisters and cooked flesh made her stomach lurch. She gritted her teeth and had every expectation that she would relive the agonizing moment when she’d earned these wounds. Instead, she only felt a gentle, light touch that passed over the worst damages with only a slight sensation to tell her it had been there. Cautiously, Igridia opened her eyes and turned to watch.

Sin spread a thin, oily ointment over her arm with the tip of a feather. His movements reminded her of an artist she’d once watched at a marketplace. Each pass was meaningful and deliberate, the vane of the feather never subjected to enough pressure to force it to bend.

With a start, Igridia realized that Sin had plucked his own wings to gain the delicate tool. She gasped and he lifted his head. When she did not speak, he returned to his efforts and carefully bandaged each arm after he finished.

“I need you to lay down again. I must treat the rest of your body. The only part of you that didn’t burn was your back.”

A protest rose but died before ever reaching Igridia’s lips. She wasn’t overly modest, and he had already seen her body. Sin offered his arm to support her weight as she stretched out on the sleeping platform before him.

Sin began at her feet, and Igridia closed her eyes. The ointment gave off a soothing aroma, reminding her of a vague moment in her childhood. She allowed her thoughts to pursue the memory and wondered when she might have known such kindness in her life.

The feather danced over her body, not tickling, but passing softly as flower petals on its way up her calf. Where the oil spread, she felt her skin sigh in relief beneath its moisturizing effects. Such extensive ministrations took a great deal of time, though, and the sunlight faded from mid-day brilliance into orange and gold before Sin declared he was finished.

“If you like, I can bring you some broth,” he offered.

Igridia’s eyelids resisted her effort to open them. Her entire being, right down to her spirit, joined the evening sun in preparing for the night. “I think I’ll just sleep for tonight. I’ll try the broth tomorrow.”

“As you like,” Sin responded. He pulled the burlap covering up to her shoulders before joining her on the platform.

The closeness of his body brought Igridia back to wakefulness with a start and she watched him with wide eyes.

“The air cools at night. I can’t have you shivering while your skin is still so fragile. It’ll set back your recovery.” He delivered his explanation, leaving no room for argument, as he stretched alongside her and settled a wing over her with a soft rustle of feathers. “I’ll keep you warm.”

It was true he’d been doing this for however long Igridia had been unconscious. She knew that much from having woken the night before. While she recognized the complete lack of danger in his closeness, a whisper of alertness coursed through her veins. With deep breaths, she slowed her heartbeat and eased herself into sleep.

Over the following month, Igridia’s body recovered. Sin’s skill as a healer could not be mistaken, even if he lacked supernatural ability in that regard. Her meals gradually increased in substance and heartiness until her appetite recovered enough to allow her to enjoy a fish stew in the evening. Once she was able to move about, she practiced her spells again. Though the first efforts at combat skills left her exhausted beyond anything she’d experienced before, the continued repetition of familiar movements quickly brought her back to her usual strength.

Her skin repaired itself, leaving only a faint network of scars to stand testament to the trauma she had survived. This was, she was quite convinced, due to the diligent application of oil and bandages Sin performed on her every morning and evening. The feather gave way to gentle, nimble caresses with his hands, and eventually to more intense massage.

Tonight, after a particularly intense workout in which Sin had allowed Igridia to use him as a target, they had shared their dinner in almost complete silence. The evening air carried the scent of the ocean to where they ate outside Sin’s shack. Everything here was so infused with serenity, it was hard to imagine that the world was in chaos if she only traveled a few hours back to the abodes of civilization.

She still felt herself beaming beneath his praise at her methods and the overall impact of her attacks. To find herself skilled enough to hit the agile, winged god gave her a deep sense of satisfaction, beyond his approval. Even so, when she recalled his words, she sat a little straighter and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Sin had turned out to be a deeply thoughtful man with a strong, analytical mind. He understood magic and its many uses, yes, but he also understood humanity as a whole. Many of their conversations revolved around his observations, gathered over generations of human life. The more he explained his reasoning behind wanting to destroy the gods and set humans free of their rule, the more Igridia found herself wanting to help him. For her, the concept included an aspect she had not discussed with Sin.

Between the story she’d read in the Templar Courts and the time she’d now had to get to know Sin, Igridia realized the expectations placed on the gods did as much to shackle them as the humans who followed them. In Sin's case, this gentle, considerate, caring god had been saddled with incongruent expectations that refused to allow him any space to be known for who he was. The entire situation stirred her heart to compassion, deepened by her increasing closeness and caring for the winged god.

“I think we should clear the dishes and call it a night,” Sin said. A hearty yawn followed his words. “We’ve both exerted ourselves quite a bit today.”

Igridia nodded. “Yes, I think you’re right. Hopefully, I won’t find myself in pain tomorrow.” She grinned at him. “You’re rather hard to land a hit on, you know.”

With a slight chuckle, Sin curved his lips into an approving smile. “You’re rather hard to dodge. You’re also powerful enough to provide ample incentive to do so.”

Her eyes crinkled at the edges as warmth suffused Igridia anew at Sin’s praise. She hoped she could be powerful enough to see his goals completed. He deserved to be free, as much as the people he sought to liberate. “Let’s get this cleaned up,” she said, directing their attention back to the last bit of work remaining to the day. “Unfortunately, I don’t have a spell to do it for us.” She rose from the stump where she sat but flinched before she could right herself. Muscles that hadn’t been fully reconditioned complained about being pressed into service again.

“Yes, we’ll clean this up, and then I’ll be sure to add a bit more massage with your treatment tonight,” Sin said as he helped her to find her balance again. “You’ll need to rest properly if you intend to work so hard tomorrow.”

Igridia’s reply died on her lips. The undeniable strength of Sin’s arms steadying her, the unique scent of his skin filling her senses, and the warmth of his body chasing away the chill of evening combined and caused her heart to beat furiously. The desire to lean into him, rest her head against his broad, bare chest, and feel his wings close around her silenced all other thoughts. It was only when he held her shoulders and searched her face with a concerned frown that she realized she had been so immersed in the idea she had been following the impulse.

Never one to blush easily, even in her youngest days, Igridia felt the blooming heat on her cheeks and turned away. Consternation at the tingling deep in her belly kept her gaze from meeting his. Instead, she reached for the bowls they had emptied.

“I’ll get these washed if you’ll handle the fire and the cookware,” she said before scurrying toward the well.

She scolded herself and made quick work of the washing. Sin was no mortal man to allow herself a quick dalliance with. He was a god. His life had continued for so long, she could not be more than a child to him. It was flattering to be included in his plans, but there was no room to permit thoughts of more to even cast shadows in her direction.

Sin joined her, laden with the stew pot and the various utensils he’d used with it. “Are you alright? You seemed to have some trouble standing just then. If you need to take time to rest, I can finish here, but I don’t want you to injure yourself.”

“No, I’m fine,” she answered. She hoped her tone was as light and dismissive as she wanted it to be. “I was just stiff for a moment.” She finished her task, thankful he did not press the point or try to engage in new conversations. After the last dish rested on the woven stand that doubled as a drying rack for clothing and dishes, Igridia took the first steps toward the shack. Her progress was interrupted by one of Sin’s arms snaking across her belly as she passed him.

“Have I done something to offend you?”

“No, why do you ask?” Her face turned up to his.

“You just…” Sin tilted his head, his brow furrowing. “You seemed fine, and then you practically bolted away from me. I thought for a moment…”

It was unusual to see him confused. Devoid of any wish to admit what she’d almost done, Igridia gave his arm a reassuring pat. “Sorry, I just wanted to get things settled before I run out of steam.”

She expected he would move his arm away from her then, and when he did not, it was Igridia’s turn to wear a confused expression. Her feet rooted themselves to the ground when he stepped closer, leaving her no option but to turn her face upward.

Sin’s face hovered above hers. The blue glow of his eyes seemed to intensify and penetrate her being. She felt her breath draw short, cut off by the swelling in her chest. A commensurate ember sparked to life between her legs, echoed by a shiver that raced up her spine and culminated in a thickening, drying effect in her throat. Her mind attempted to repeat its remonstrations against following such base impulses, but the roar of her heartbeat drowned it out.

“Igridia,” Sin whispered. “You are a very rare woman, do you know that?”

With an acceptable social pattern to follow, she grabbed at the oft-used script like a raft in an ocean. “Thank you. It’s kind of you to say so.”

“Hmm. I didn’t say it to be kind,” he said. His wings unfurled, mantling around her. “I said it because I have felt it since we first met. I think it is time to admit that I am drawn to you, far beyond your place in my plans.” Sin’s voice grew hoarse as he spoke. “I no longer see you only as a human who can help me accomplish my end game, but I see you as a woman… a woman who has reminded me of desires I have not felt in many lifetimes.”

His forehead now rested against hers, and his eyes softened. “Am I wrong to believe you might have a similar inclination? If I read your body correctly, I am not, but where are your thoughts on the matter? For my part, the interest is far beyond any physical expression, but it does leave me wanting you. Are you willing to accept more of me, to see where these urges take us?”

For the briefest moment, Igridia forgot to breathe. Was he actually saying what she thought he was saying? Did he feel the same force pulling them together like magnets with opposing charges? She blinked and forced her head to move in a single, slow nod.

Sin crooked a finger beneath her chin and asked, “Can you say it? I would prefer to hear the words spoken.” He was near enough she could feel his breath on her lips. The pad of his thumb drifted over her lower lip, seeking her answer.

“I don’t know where it might go, or if it would go anywhere, but yes, Sin, I want you.”

No sooner had the last syllable crossed the space between them than Sin’s lips pressed against her own, as soft, warm, and undemanding as a summer breeze. Stunned, Igridia stood still as a statue. Her thoughts ran amok, laden with the desire to press herself against him, to stroke his face, and tangle her fingers in his long hair. She’d had these ideas before, usually as he treated her injuries. She hadn’t expressed them because she did not wish to be half so presumptuous as her mind encouraged her to be. Now, the door lay open and instead of flinging herself through it with jubilation, she froze, waiting for a cold north wind to slam it in her face.

“If you are not ready, or if you are not certain, I will wait,” Sin murmured.

The tenor of his voice vibrated against her mouth, and she could only just bring herself to comprehend them. In a flash, she knew that if she did not cross the threshold, the door would, in fact, close. Nothing could compel her to return to living alone, not when she’d finally found the one man who evoked such a profound response from her. She rolled forward to the balls of her feet and crushed her lips against Sin’s.

Her action had the desired effect. Sin’s arms tightened, and he pulled her against his chest. Any hesitation in his kiss fled like a startled covey of quail. His tongue parted her lips and drew her own into a needful dance.

Igridia traced the muscles from his hip to his shoulder blade and drew a sensual groan from him when she allowed herself to caress the feathered, bony scapular of one wing. The tip of her index finger slid delicately over the small feathers, and she could feel herself engraving the shape and softness of them into her memory.

Sin sucked at her lower lip, pulling it between his teeth as if it were a delicacy to taste and devour at great leisure. The blood that rushed into the tender flesh seemed to rise from the pit of her belly, and a reverberating pulse rocked her hips forward. Through her skirt, she felt his answering throb as it pressed into her thigh.

She had not considered whether she would be physically capable of handling the size of a god. Were the members of gods larger than those of men? Another pulse of heat pressed against her, and Igridia was not certain about the capacity of the now slick opening between her legs, but she knew one way to answer her question and at least give him the pleasure she hoped to.

Leaning back, Igridia lowered herself to her knees, her gaze fixed on Sin’s ever-widening eyes. She waited for any signal to stop before slipping a tentative hand beneath the loose fabric hanging from his hips. A sly smile curled lazily over her mouth when she found the heated length and caressed it with her palm. Above her, Sin groaned before mirroring her expression. She closed her fingertips over the soft head, earning her a choked back, rumble of pleasure. She quirked an eyebrow at Sin, and he nodded before closing his eyes.

With a delicate touch, Igridia explored the god’s heat. She had no room for relief at the human-ness of its shape. The coiling fire inside her erased such concerns and demanded more. Every stroke of her hand - her palm learning the contours, her fingertips finding the most minute nerve endings that made Sin rock back on his heels – encouraged the flames to the greedy hunger of a forest fire.

Her free hand pulled aside the fabric and revealed the erect shaft pulsing beneath her touch. With a startling reverence that calmed the inferno inside, she leaned forward and closed her lips over it. In the warmth of her mouth, she swirled her tongue around the head, losing herself in the velvet softness. Her focus drifted up to meet Sin’s face. Beneath his gaze, the reverence melted to adoration, and somehow she felt as if she must be at an altar on sacred ground, receiving the blessing of her deity. The previous hunger shifted in tone, withdrawing from its insatiable demands and turning to an unfettered desire to please.

Her hand fell away and she closed her eyes, taking his length in until the throbbing tip found the farthest reaches of her mouth. The tight, coarse hairs at the base barely brushed at her lips before she pulled back, sucking with increasing intensity. She gripped his thighs, steadying herself before reversing course and pulling him back in. Sin shuddered and she felt one leg buckle briefly.

His response drew her to greater effort and if her body still tightened and made demands, she no longer felt them. Every facet of her awareness focused on her current efforts to please her god.

Her god? Her mind hiccupped at the idea. She felt Sin stroke her hair and she looked into his eyes. Oh yes, her god, there was no doubt of the fact, even if it had startled her. Her eyes closed and she continued her worshipful ministrations, lost in a bliss and desire to serve she’d never experienced.

He continued caressing her hair, murmuring words she could not grasp and Igridia, bathed in the gentle tones, felt as if she released his length from her lips, she would float away. She rolled her tongue as she pulled him in, and he gripped her hair tightly, holding her in place before his hips rocked forward and pressed his full length into her, his head finding its way beyond the depth she’d previously reached.

A burst of wet heat found its way from Igridia’s core at his invasion and reminded her of the needful tightness between her thighs, cutting her breath short. The reverence of the previous moments shattered before the explosion of primal desire that sped her breathing and curled her digits until her fingernails found his flesh. Her body shifted closer to his and she used the traction on his hip to lift her slight form into a position where she could move faster and more forcefully.

In response to her aggression, Sin unlocked the tightness in his body and countered her advances with his own. With each meeting of her lips and his firm body, she shuddered. His shaft thickened and pulsed against the roof of her mouth and she could not contain the moans that followed the curve of her spine before spilling themselves against the rigid, silk-covered member. The muffled sounds melded into the gasps and moans that fell to her ears, creating a symphony of delight that rose in a steady crescendo.

Sin staggered back, panting and lifting a single digit to forestall the whine of disappointment from Igridia. He took a deep breath before lifting her to her feet and crushing his mouth over hers. When a solitary digit parted her folds, Igridia’s knees gave way but his arm only tightened, holding her. His teeth closed over her lips with a fierceness that declared his possession of her body before moving on to continue their path along her jaw.

Between her legs, the fingertip that had scouted the territory he sought was joined by another and they parted, surrounding the tight bud they discovered and rolling it between them like a firm grape in the grip of an indolent emperor. Sin’s teeth sank into the soft flesh of her neck and Igridia cried out. Her arms circled his neck and she pulled herself up. Her feet left the safety of the earth beneath them and raced around Sin’s hips before locking together behind him.

His face rose before her and she read an unasked question in his expression. Between her panting breaths, she asked, “What is it?”

“Are you afraid of heights?” he whispered, never relenting in the curling of his digits in the slick valley she had surrendered to his touch.

Confused, Igridia shook her head. She’d never feared heights, but why would he ask such a thing at a time like this?

He held her waist and stood her on the ground. “Take off your clothing before I tear it off.” With deft motions, he released the tunic he wore and it fell to his feet.

Still wondering what he was up to, Igridia smirked but did not lift her gown over her head. He grasped the shoulders of it and tore it as if it were no more substantial than an errant cobweb. The chill of the evening breeze teased her hardened nipples for only a brief moment before she found herself swept from the ground and brought roughly against Sin’s hardened body.

“Hold on,” he growled.

There was a brief moment where Igridia felt Sin flex his legs and the earth fell away. His wings beat the air, lifting them into the sky. In her surprise, Igridia tightened her thighs around him and pressed her face into his neck. She couldn’t hear his chuckle over the thunder of beating pinions, but felt it along with the pressure of his shaft just beyond the wet juncture of her legs.

Some unseen force lifted them, almost carrying their weight like a stream. Sin rolled, positioning her above him, but holding Igridia securely. His wings snapped into place, shifting and holding them aloft in a long glide. “You can look now,” he encouraged.

Igridia turned her head slowly, amazed at the sight of the high cliff now reduced to a mere line, signaled by the abrupt change from the dark blue of the ocean into the greys and browns of dirt and stone. The shack they shared could no longer be seen, and the surrounding forest was no more than a smudge of greens. Her mouth began to open, but clamped shut. The view was spectacular, but this was far beyond “heights” and Igridia’s mind sought to convince her that her life was in peril.

Sin flexed his arms around her and smiled his reassurance. “I won’t let you fall. I didn’t when you fought Kitava and I won’t now.” The motion that returned her to dangling beneath him was no more strenuous than a comfortable stretch. One arm held her as he brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek. “I will never let you fall again.” His lips brushed against hers as he spoke, “You, Igridia, you are mine.”

His gentle kiss was a finite point that flooded Igridia’s body in a soft, infinite warmth against the cold air through which they drifted and fanned the embers of the fire that had so recently consumed her. She responded, bending her head to leave trails of adoration down his neck.

Her hips rolled against his, bring the tip of his shaft within teasing reach of her body. Scraping her teeth against his neck, Igridia tried to stretch herself toward the still rigid member. Sin’s palm skated down her spine and around to grasp her hip. His wings beat once, thrusting his body forward along hers and pressing his length into her soft folds. Between the shadowy remnants of fear at finding herself in flight and the rekindling of her desire, her flesh met his with a heated pulse.

A second stroke with his wings brought Sin into alignment with her aching opening and with a third, he entered her. Igridia cried out, elation suffusing her features. How many times had she thought of this moment, of surrendering her body to this god who had already pierced her ever-guarded heart? The firmness parting her walls withdrew, only to plunge deeper with the next downstroke of his wingspan and her calves tightened, granting her just enough traction to rock her hips and draw him in further.

The heat and hinted release brought on by his motions rang in counterpoint with the increasing tension of an impending storm within her depths. Powerful strokes with his wings drove him to the deepest reaches of her core and lifted them higher in the atmosphere. When he snapped his wings shut and dropped them headfirst into a spiraling descent, Sin’s mouth closed over hers and stole her fear as he rotated his hips, grinding into her and stirring another wave of hunger that tightened her walls around him. As suddenly as the drop had begun, his wings opened, slamming into the air and turning their bodies from vertical to horizontal. His embrace held her and he drove his shaft into her with a fierceness that stole Igridia’s breath and left her too weak to maintain her hold on his neck. Her body curled away from his and she half-screamed. “Yes, god, yes! Sin!”

He shifted his hold on her body and rolled again before impaling her on his length once more. His deep growl chased a wave of heat from her that spilled between them and coated their joining in its wetness.

Gaining confidence in his ability to hold her, Igridia flexed her legs and curled her body into his, grinding her nether lips against him. She wanted him, all of him, as much inside her as she could get.

He flew them through the air, first piercing her, then turning to encourage her to ride him with abandon. The fever in her center rose and fell and rose again, each time tearing through her more fiercely, more demanding of release until she felt as if she might lose her grip on her mind from the intensity. Her cries of pleasure filled the air around them at the peak of each wave.

Sin’s hands moved deftly, breaking the hold of her legs around his body, drawing one across the narrow space between them and turning Igridia to face away from him without withdrawing from her sex. His teeth closed over her shoulder and with one hand he grasped her breast and teased her nipple with his thumb, while the other dropped to her mound and claimed her throbbing clit with the pads of his fingers.

Igridia let go of all attempts to hold to thought and lost herself in the first crashing roars of the storm Sin had built within her. She felt their bodies drift to the side, but was powerless to open her eyes. Her body and awareness hung suspended in his arms as the air rushed past, granting only a vague notion of falling.

Never breaking his assault, Sin plunged into Igridia’s depths until the threat of her own climax drew her hands up to scramble for purchase against his neck. She screamed, her head pressed into his collarbone and her spine curved like a bow when she came. The release she’d awaited swept through her in waves, silencing her voice and locking her body into a trembling arc against Sin’s continued demands. His own cry rolled up from his chest like a wave coming to crash against a rocky shoreline and the rush of his juices filled her and threw her over the final precipice. Her eyes opened to see the ocean rushing up to meet them just as Sin spread his wings again and rolled, lifting them at the last moment.

By the time they landed, Sin’s arms trembled ever so slightly, but true to his word, he hadn’t let her fall. Slow backstrokes settled their feet back to earth, though Igridia felt as if she might still be drifting on the currents high above. She turned and caressed his face, once more caught in a reverent, but very human sense of adoration for the god, the man before her.

He lowered his forehead to hers. “Regrets?” he asked quietly.

“None,” she answered without pause. “You?”

“Only one,” he admitted.

“Oh?” Igridia wondered what regret he could have after an event like that, and what it might be, given his unwavering smile of satisfaction.

“Only that I didn’t take one of the many opportunities you’d given me before and do that much, much sooner.”


End file.
